


A wet dream come true

by BlaireAshworth



Category: Malcolm in the Middle
Genre: 2000s, Ableist Language, Bad Flirting, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Canon Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Chaptered, Clothed Sex, Come Swallowing, Couch Cuddles, Don't Judge Me, Dubcon Cuddling, Embarrassment, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Exploration, F/M, Falling In Love, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Hand Jobs, Heterosexuality, High School, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Illegal Activities, Insecurity, Kissing, Lap Sex, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, Making Out, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Meeting the Parents, Minor Injuries, Minor Original Character(s), Missionary Position, Morning Wood, My First AO3 Post, Naked Female Clothed Male, Neck Kissing, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn, Porn Magazines, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, Self-Lubrication, Sharing a Bed, Sibling Rivalry, Sleep Groping, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Some Plot, Summer School, Tags Are Hard, Teen Crush, Tutoring, Vaginal Sex, Watching Someone Sleep, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23689612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaireAshworth/pseuds/BlaireAshworth
Summary: The one in which Reese has a wet dream about you being his tutor and your classteacher making it come true.Well, more or less.
Relationships: Reese (Malcolm in the Middle)/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 55





	A wet dream come true

**Author's Note:**

> Both Reader and Reese are not younger than 16 and not older than 18 as they're both still in High School. I was thinking the end of Junior year.

_Reese didn't know why but there was a girl in his room. He thought he didn't know her but somehow she felt familiar. He watched her hover over a whole lot of school books that were spread out on his desk. She was really pretty, he thought, even though he was only facing her back.  
"Come here," she said, pointing to the chair next to her. Reese did as he was told. Without a warning she let herself fall onto the middle of his lap, but still not facing him.  
Reese immediately felt his cheeks heat up and get red. The warmth and pressure of her body against his made him nervously fidget underneath her.  
"You're such a clever boy, Reese. Did you know that?" she wriggled her ass further up his croch area, pressing herself onto his growing erection and making him shift in an attempt to hide his arousal.  
The girl started moving back and fourth on his groin, determined to create some more friction through their clothes. Reese clenched his teeth. How much longer would he endure this without making a mess?  
"W-wait! What's your name?" Reese stuttered, trying to get a glimpse of her face. "Don't you know who I am? Haven't you recognized my voice yet? Think about it" she told him in an almost soothing manner while continuously rubbing herself against him.  
"I-I don't know for sure.. but if you could just turn your head a little b-bit then I.." but she didn't need to. It suddenly dawned him and it was like scales falling from his eyes.  
"y/n?" he asked.  
"Yes, Reese. It's me. You're just so, so clever," she said, getting up from his lap and finally turning around.  
She was smiling. After a moment of looking right into Reese's eyes, she bend down. Gently stroking his thighs, working her way up to the tent that has risen between his legs.  
"Are you excited?" she asked, unzipping his pants.  
Reese couldn't say anything, but his body language was enough of an answer. His flushed cheeks, tensed up thighs, hands gripping both sides of the chair's seat and impossible to ignore - his hard on.  
Pulling down the pants, she had a look at his underwear. Reese was wearing red and white checkered boxers. It could've easily been missed due to their pattern, but there was a damp spot right where his erect penis pushed against the fabrics.  
By stripping off his boxers, she exposed what was already so apparent. Reese's member was rock hard, a little bit of pre-cum oozing from the tip of it.  
Without hesitation she opened her mouth and went down on him. Her soft lips massaging his shaft, her tongue swirling around the tip, slurping back his fluids mixed with her own spit.. It didn't take long for Reese to reach his edge.  
"H-hey, y/n.. I think I'm c-coming -" Reese stammered, desperately trying not to release himself in her mouth, but she didn't stop bobbing her head up and down nor did she slow down. It almost seemed like she wanted him to come in there.  
"I mean it!" panted Reese.  
With a loud 'pop' she raised her head, spit dripping from her chin, "Already?" she asked.  
Reese shut his eyes. His heart beating incredibly fast, his legs shaking, his penis twitching - and there it was.  
A hot, pulsating feeling going through the whole of his body and then - _

__

_"Reese has wet the bed! Reese has wet the bed!" Dewey snickered. "I'm gonna tell mom!"  
"No! No you won't! I have not wet the bed!" Reese jumped out of his sheets to get a grip on his younger brother, but as he stumbled towards Dewey, he felt something wet smear inbetween his legs.  
"Ow, let me go!" Reese had thrown himself on top of Dewey.  
"Not if you tell mom! I'll break your arm if you do!" the two were rolling around on the ground, one trying to escape, the other trying to tighten his grip.  
"Okay, okay! I won't tell her! I won't tell her if you -" Dewey twisted his face in pain, "If you buy two tubs of ice-cream for me!"  
Reese stopped pressing his brother's head onto the carpet, thought about it for a second and then agreed, letting him go.  
As soon as both Dewey and Malcolm were busy inhaling not only their but probably also his breakfast, Reese locked himself in their room. He wanted to have look at that sticky situation going on mostly in his pants but also on his bed sheets.  
Of course he knew what that milky white fluid was. If he had a dollar for every time he used one of Malcolm's socks as a cumsock, he'd never have to ask his parents for money again.  
_

__

It was July 20th, Friday, 12:00 A.M. and boiling hot in Mr. Cladwell's classroom. All you could think about was going home, making yourself a huge bowl of vanilla ice cream and spending the rest of the day infront of the TV. If only the aircon wasn't as loud as your dad's lawnmower on a sunday afternoon and on the brink of death already.  
You shook your head. Thinking about aircons, this classroom definitely needed some fresh air. It must have been more than 100°F in there, maybe even more. At least that's what it felt like, with your thighs sticking to the chair you were sitting on. 

After four hours of handing out report cards and humiliating half of the class, Mr. Cladwell finally turned to the last remaining student, his absolute favorite. Well, his favorite to vent his frustration on and it was, unsurprisingly, no other than Reese Wilkerson who looked as unbothered as ever and was piercing holes through his eraser. 

__

"My dear Reese," Mr. Cladwell flashed a forced smile.  
"Here's your report card, a tremendous disaster just like the one last year," he chuckled, "and the year before and the year before that and well, every single year. This year however, you have really outdone yourself and to be frank, you can't possibly tell me or anybody else in this room that you're surprised. I for one, certainly am not." 

__

You knew Mr. Cladwell liked talking down to Reese but on days like this it seemed to satisfy him even more.  
"Congratulations! You're a hopeless case!" he exclaimed with the fakest laughter you could imagine and handed Reese his report card.  
You glanced over to where he had massacred his eraser a just minutes ago. You expected him to do something, anything but all he did was sit there with a blank face staring down onto his desk and right through his report card as if it wasn't even there.

__

Maybe this was the calm before the storm, you thought. Maybe he would lash out at any moment. Surely you weren't the only one to worry about that. There was quite some tension in the air. Lots of eyes nervously going back and forth between Mr. Cladwell and Reese.  
But nothing. All he did was scrunch up his face a little bit and try not to let his legs tremble as much. If you didn't know any better you'd think he was actually hurt but since when did Reese ever care about anything a teacher said?

__

When the bell finally rang you were left in an empty, stuffy classroom within seconds. Well, almost empty. It was just you and Mr. Cladwell who already signalised for you to come closer.  
"Y/N, may I ask you favor?" It didn't sound like he was asking.  
"Yes, Sir?" you frowned a little, praying this excuse of a teacher wouldn't give you any extra work over summer. You were ready to live your best life this year and with your parents away visiting relatives in Texas and not having anybody babysit you, it was your once in a life time opportunity.

__

Mr. Cladwell cleared his throat, "Reese is going to attend Summer School during break. This is his last chance to improve. If he doesn't, he will have to re-do the whole year and I really don't want to deal with that rascal anymore. So, I was hoping you would help me out."  
Your brain couldn't comprehend what you had just heard.  
"But Sir, I'm sure there's other people! I'm only about average! Shouldn't somebody with better grades help him?"  
"Believe me, y/n, average is more than enough and I would save you the trouble if you weren't the only one standing here with me in this classroom."  
"But-" you got cut off.  
"Any plans? Anywhere to go this summer?"  
"No, Sir. I guess not, but-" you got cut off again.  
"Wonderful! Then it's settled!" 

__

And so, Mr. Cladwell got up from his chair, grabbed his shoulder bag, said "Thank you, y/n. Have a nice summer!" in an almost sickenly sweet voice and disappeared right through the door without another word.  
You haven't even said yes and now you were doomed to be Reese Wilkerson's tutor for all of summer! Was that even allowed?

__

When you left the school building the sun was mercilessly beating down on you from a bright blue sky, no clouds, not a single breeze and a good three miles til home ahead of you.  
Thanks to Mr. Cladwell you had missed the bus.  
Sigh. One hour of walking would surely give you a nice sunburn.

__

At least you had plenty of time to think about a plan for Reese's upcoming private lessons with you. Everything but math was more or less doable. Numbers weren't your thing, but apparently being average was more than enough, so there was no need to worry.

__

Or maybe there was.. Did Reese know about his tutoring? Did his parents know? You didn't want to be the one to tell him. Summer School was already bad, having a classmate tutor you on top of that was more than bad - and for someone like Reese it probably meant the end of the world.  
Not that you were happy with the situation either.

__

You weren't even sure if Reese liked you. He didn't seem to like a lot of people and also didn't have many friends - neither did it look like he was determined to make new ones.  
He was kind of cute, though, you admitted. 

__

About midway down Cantura Street you decided to stop by number 12334, the Wilkerson's house and get it over and done with as quickly as possible.  
You rang the doorbell. There was screeching, muffeled screams and something that sounded like a TV being turned on and off over and over again.  
When the door swung open, a woman still in her Lucky Aide workwear stood right in front of you, looking stressed and puzzled.  
"And who are you, young lady?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Y/n, I go to the same school as Reese. Mr. Cladwell asked me to help your son with his school work. I just wanted to come by to tell you, so that it wouldn't be too much of a surprise."  
Lois, as it said on her name tag, didin't answer. In fact, she didn't even move a single muscle in her body. You shifted your head a little to look past her. The house was a mess.  
"REESE!" she suddenly hollered, "Come here right now!" and within seconds it was dead silent behind her.  
"You don't take money for this, do you?" she quickly asked before Reese appeared next to her. You shook your head.  
"This girl is going to be your tutor this summer, so make a plan. I swear to God, even if there's only one D on any of your papers I'll make sure you're grounded for the next 20 years!"  
You frowned. This woman had quite the voice.  
When Lois went back into the house Reese just stood there staring at you with his lips a little parted. At first you thought he looked sort of cute but after a minute it started to get awkward.  
"Okay, Reese. Since apparently you've lost your voice over the course of like two hours, I'll set this for us. Tomorrow after lunch at your place. I'll be here, okay?"  
Nothing. He remained silent, still looking at you as if it was the first time he's ever seen you in his life.  
Sigh. "Whatever. I'll see you then." rolling your eyes, you turned around and left Reese on the doorstep. 

__

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes I've made, English is not my first language and it's night-time for me right now.


End file.
